Rogues/Roleplay
This is were you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... (Leaf) "I'll see what I can do," I replied. I began mixing herbs. "So," I began. "Where you from?" "Oh, a-a-a-achoo! Just a few alleys over to the left," she replied. "That's nice," I replied. "What's your name?" "Eurydice," she replied. "Nice name," I replied. I noticed Icy padded into the den. She looked at Eurydice for a while. "Who's she?" she asked. "Icy," I said. "This is Eurydice." "Hello," purred Eurydice. "Hi," replied Icy. There was a long pause. "You remind me of someone, but, but I'm just not sure who," said Icy. Eurydice purred and then broke out into a storm of sneezing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hydra looked at Eurydice, and then to Icy. "Do you two know each other?" she asked. "No, I don't think so," Eurydice replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:50, March 2, 2012 (UTC) "Who ever she is help her!" Snap snapped. She didn't know the herb for sneezing. Prickl ar 23:47, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'm trying to!" I replied. "I didn't see you helping when we were fighting Orpheus!" I snarled. I then noticed that Eurydice became startled after she heard the word "Orpheus." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Don't go hard on her! She is sick, let her reat, than you can confrot her," Snap mewed softly. Prickl ar 23:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I'm sorry," I hissed. "The last cat we took in tried to kill us all!" I noticed that Icy cringed at my remark. I didn't mean to hurt her fealings about her brother, but I never back away from a fight. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Snap hissed. She then mewed, "Slither was right to be weary. I think Eurydice is not helping Opheus, but you never know." Prickl ar 00:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I narrowed my eyes and began to mix herbs. I noticed Icy was lost in though, again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap decided to help. Prickl ar 00:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I noticed Snap mixed together two of the wrong herbs. "Er!" I muttered. 'Snap, why don't you go and hunt or something," I said, trying to keep my cool. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks for making Snap look bad :P) "Uh, okay." I went and tried to find a rat. Prickl ar 00:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry :() I gave Eurydice the herbs. (Rping Icy) I knew that cat from somewhere. But it just seemed like such a long time ago that I don't remember... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:49, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Nah, 'tis fine :D) Snap pounced on the rat and thought about the rat attack. Suddenly she heard an odd moan. "Hello?" Snap turned the way she came, "Leaf? Icy? Feather?" She called to her friends. SHe hoped they heard she was very far away. Prickl ar 00:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (Achilles) I heard someone say something, but I wasn't sure if they were in trouble or not.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap stepped backwards and bumped into a cat. "HELP!" She screamed before she blacked out. Prickl ar 01:02, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I rose to my paws. I followed the source of the sound and I saw Snap being attacked by a cat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap saw Achilles running towards her. Prickl ar 23:34, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I leaped at the cat who was attacking Snap. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Snap closed her eyes. (she didn't die, if you were wondering) Prickl ar 23:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, but who's the cat?) I slashed at the cats side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) (A cat named "barn" I will put him on the rogue alliegiance) Barn snarled, "Leave me alone! I just want the rat!" Prickl ar 23:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I hissed, but sheathed my claws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:52, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Barn was very skinny and hungry, "I will go, uh, thanks." Barn limped away to the shadows. Any day now he knew he was going to die, not, that is, if someone took care of him, but there were no such thing of nice rogues. Prickl ar 23:59, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hydra slithered over to Barn, in hydra form. "What rat?" she growled "AHH" Barn screeched. (Snap's rat) Prickl ar 00:03, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. I saw another rat and pounced on it. I droped it at his paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:15, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snorted. "Average cat! Haven't you heard of the starry skies!?" growled Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "yes, I know it is a place where I will go when i die," He mewed. Prickl ar 21:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "That's were i'm from." muttered Hydra, flicking her hydra tail. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Barn sniffed the rat. His leg was badly injured and infected but he didn't have enough strength to find the supplies to fix it. If only Alaria were here... (Maybe someone should ask if they can help him) Prickl ar 22:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (do you guys think that it is okay if i make Lycus a mother? I want to rp his mother...) "Your hurt, i'll get leaf." growled Hydra. She slithered away and got Leaf. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I, okay," Prickl ar 22:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) (His mom abandoned him along with the rest of his pack) We took the tom back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Leaf and Isis examined his leg. "It's badly infected," she said. She put some marigold and goldenrod on it. She then wraped it in cobwebs. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:20, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Ahh, that feels much better," I mewed at the she-cat helping me. Prickl ar 16:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "You'll need to rest for quite a while, now," said Leaf as she led the tom into a nest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra padded over to Leaf, in cat form. "After your finished with him, can you check on my eye?" asked Hydra. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:13, March 13, 2012 (UTC) She nodded. "It looks fine," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "thanks." mewed Hydra, she dipped her and padded away. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) That night.... (Eurydice) I felt cold, red eyes glare into my pelt. I stood up and quietly left the den. I walked into the alley. "I know your there, Achlys," I said. "And I know you have Orpheus." An evil laugh echoed through the alley... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:50, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra pricked her ears. "Orpheous!" she snarled. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:54, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (Only one "o" in Orpheus, Silver) A twoleg thunderpath light flickered on and off. In the breif flashes of light, I saw a black crow with blood red eyes. It stared evily into my pelt... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Barn felt so open. It felt like he was being watched. Suddenly the she-cat he had harmed woke up. "You?!" She spat but her mind cleared, "Why are you here?" Barn snorted, "I'm sorry for harming you. I just needed to eat." She nodded slowly. "Do you, er, feel like you are being watched?" She asked suddenly. Barn nodded. Prickl ar 19:14, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "Achlys, would you let him go already," I snarled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) "When i see Achlys, I'm going to sink my Hydra teeth into that cat!" snarled Hydra. She lashed her tail. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:05, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction